1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a reproducing apparatus, a reproducing method, a program, and a recording medium. Particularly, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a reproducing apparatus, a reproducing method, a program, and a recording medium capable of setting information used to manage reproduction of a base view video stream and a dependent view video stream that is recorded on a recording medium such as a BD (blu-ray disk) and encoded according to the H.264 AVC/MVC.
2. Description of the Related Art
2-dimensional image contents such as movie contents are most widely used in the film industry or the like. Recently, stereoscopic image contents capable of providing a solid vision are being focused.
A dedicated device is demanded to display the solid image. As an example of the solid-vision device, an integral photography (IP) solid image system has been developed by the Japan Broadcasting Corporation (NHK).
Since the image data of the solid vision includes image data at a plurality of viewpoints (image data on images captured at a plurality of viewpoints), the number of viewpoints is large. Since the viewpoints are distributed in a wide range, an object can be seen from many directions. In other words, it is possible to implement a “peeping television”.
A stereoscopic image (so-called 3-Dimensional image) has two viewpoints, which is the smallest number of viewpoints out of the solid-vision images. The image data of the stereoscopic image contains data on a left image observed by a left eye and data on a right image observed by a right eye.
Meanwhile, since high-resolution image contents such as a movie have a large data amount, a large-capacity recording medium is demanded in order to record the contents of a large data amount.
A Blu-Ray(R) disc (hereinafter, also referred to as a BD) such as a Blue-Ray(R)-ROM (Read Only Memory) is usually used as the high-capacity recording medium.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-095249 is an example of the related art.
However, the BD standard does not specify how to record or reproduce the solid-vision image data including stereoscopic image to/from the BD.
Even when management information of the image data used in the BD standard of the related art is employed without change, it may fail to reproduce the stereoscopic image data.
It is desirable to set the information used in management of reproducing base view video streams and dependent view video streams obtained by encoding the H.264 AVC/MVC video recorded on the recording medium such as a BD.